Leaper
Leapers are so-called for their ability to leap at their prey, but just because they only have two arms doesn't mean they're slow to chase Isaac. Leapers also have an enhanced form that is encountered later in the game. In fact, they're some of the fastest enemies Isaac will encounter. This speed makes them nasty ambushers and running from them can be a little intense. Leapers are also able to handle Zero-G environments, using their leaping ability to great effect. However, this speed comes at a price. They are about as weak (if not a little more so) as a Slasher, which means that it doesn't take much to bring one down . In Zero-G areas, Leapers are commonly accompanied by Lurkers, and they sometimes (though very rarely) will group together with other Leapers. There are also cases where they will be alone. On very rare occasions they will group together with Slashers. Leapers are formed when an infected person, after about 2-4 days, starts to have visible reformation starting with the legs. The legs start to elongate, then flay and twist into a tail-like appendage. The face starts contorting, the muscles clenching and unclenching. Several jaw-like appendages emerge from the ever widening maw. The mouth no longer appears to be able to accommodate the change, and the head starts to split and burst at the seams. Almost instantly, it adapts to being perched upon its hands. They also seem to be unaware of their tail except for when they utilize it, as they drag it about uselessly on two occasions, the first being on the first encounter, as it crawls in a vent and the second being the transmission where Hammond and Kendra are attacked. Enhanced leapers are completely black and also have the enhanced slashers glowing eyes. They are much tougher than normal leapers, sometimes taking 2-3 shots from the plasma cutter just to severe a limb. They are also capable of doing more damage than a normal leaper, so keep your distance. Strategies Leapers rely on speed and surprise. As such, the small amount of parts they consist of usually makes them an easy kill in the open. *Severing one of a Leaper's arms will seriously hinder its mobility and remove its ability to sprint. It will still be able to make its signature jumps, however. *Sometimes Leapers will knock you to the floor, resulting in an action sequence. Tap the "escape" button quickly or it will eventually decapitate you, depending on how much health you had when the action sequence began. *In Zero-Gravity environments they move slower since they have to use their arms to anchor themselves firmly to the deck. However, they now have an extended jump attack and engage you from any angle. Since they travel with Lurkers, expect ranged attacks to follow up while Leapers are charging. *Weapons of choice usually are the Plasma cutter to the Pulse Rifle or Line Gun aimed at the arms. You can also aim for their tail part to remove their tail whip. *Shooting a Leaper's head off is pointless for the most part, though additional shots will momentarily stun it and eventually kill it. It's best to shoot the Leaper's arms off. *Despite being sharp, pointy and lethal, a Leaper's tail-blade is useless as a makeshift Telekinesis-propelled weapon and cannot dismember enemy limbs. *Super leapers are a particular threat in poorly lit areas due to their dark color. Never ignore shadowy regions *A Leaper's speed can simultaneously be its advantage and disadvantage. A well-placed shot in the head can kill one instantly, though only if the Leaper is either charging you, or is in mid-air jumping towards you. A Leaper kills Isaac Iyu5--wkPgY *When the Leaper is in mid-air, some accurate shots can cause it to fall to its death. Most of the time, a dismemberment in mid-air can kill instantly. *If a Leaper is encountered in a zero-g environment, and on the same floor as you, you can continuously run around them in circles forcing them to remain on the spot they are standing as it tries to face you. Time yourself well and it won't be able to move at all while you shoot it. *A Leaper can be easily dismembered with Isaac's stomping technique if it's received a stasis blow. *In Dead Space: Extraction, dismembering the Leaper's tail is an instant-death shot, similar to removing both of a Slasher or Pregnant's arms in either game. This is unusual, as there was no such weakness in the original Dead Space game; there, removing a Leaper's tail merely rendered it unable to make its melee "tail whip" attacks. Extraction Leapers are also relatively unaffected by headshots, still requiring the removal of both of their arms (which, as with a Slasher or Pregnant, is an instant-death dismemberment in any case) or their tail to be killed. Death Scene If Isaac fails to escape from the Leaper's mauling, it pins his arms to the floor, bites his head, and decapitates him. Videos * http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/850402/dead-space/videos/deadspace_0gravstandoff_082108.html ) Category:Necromorphs